(1) Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for paraphrasing information contained in logical forms. In particular, the present invention relates to a computer implemented system for creating natural language paraphrases of information contained in a logical form; more particularly, where the logical form is a representation of a natural language expression, either as an input to a query system or a general natural language expression.
(2) Description of Related Art.
An article entitled "Generating English Paraphrases From Formal Relational Calculus Expressions", by de Roeck et al, (presented at the Conference of Linguistics, 1986), and "A Logical-Form and Knowledge-Base Design for a Natural Language Generation" by Sondheimer, et al, pps. 612-618, (proceedings of the AAAI Conference 1986), respectively, discuss relevant subject matter. The cited articles differ primarily from the present invention in the actual grammar formulization that is applied to the logical forms, and also in what other apparatus might be required. The cited articles use the NIKL and KL-TWO knowledge representation system, as well as a grammar, which produced the input to the grammar, which is a set of relations or constraints, rather than a set of trees, as in the present invention.